nuklearlordfandomcom-20200215-history
Charm
Charm is one of the many stats your character has in-game. The more you have, the more benefits you can get, though they only help in certain cases. Charm Sources * From a bard song (female players only) +1 * From escorting the old man back to town +1 * From getting hit with a pretty stick +5 * From getting hit with an ugly stick -1 * From Jennie COOL +1 (but you must be injured, or you won't get the charm point) Charm Use Charm is only useful as a flirting tool with Seth or Violet. When you flirt with them, you gain Experience points, which can help you advance in the game. The higher your charm, the more options you have on the flirting menu. When a male player has 100 charm, he may marry Violet, and she will give him a child every day they are married. Each gives him an extra FF. You can also marry Violet to prevent other players in competition with you from having the benefit of extra exp from flirting with her (she is replaced by Grizelda and no one gets any exp from her). A female player needs 120 charm to marry Seth. She doesn't have a child every day though, because she can have children throughout the game. She can prevent other female players from flirting with Seth by marrying him, though if their charm is higher than that of the player who is married to Seth, they can make the bard stray, and it makes the Daily News. Other Charm sightings in-game Princess Rescues When a male player rescues the princess, he gets a lay as well as Gems. The screen will say how many minutes he takes to "feel quite repaid" by the princess: this is actually his charm score, implying that the more charming he is, the longer he and the princess will frolic. Romantic Mail When you enter the Romantic Mail screen, it will tell you the charm of the person you've chosen to write to. Depending on their score, the system has a phrase for them. For female players is a cow - Not even a good looking one. is so ugly she makes The Old Woman look good! has breasts that sag hugely. is so dumb, she doesn't know how dumb she is. scares small children with her face! doesn't make it easy to tell her gender. is a little on the hefty side. (Moo) isn't what you would call 'pretty'... isn't a cow, but she ain't that great either. is better then other women out there. A few anyway. is ok, except her left eye is always looking at her right. makes Roseanne seem thin. has a nice face - but her body is of 10 year old boy! is a nice girl. But only girl doesn't seem to possess a thing called breasts. doesn't seem to like to comb her hair. seems to ALWAYS smell funky. wouldn't look that bad, if she washed. always smells like Seths cologne! is a pretty girl, but with no heart. is fine, but she wears a jockstrap. is fairly cute, but her hair is too short. has an honest face. But does that mean she's honest? is a man killer. Literally. face doesn't hurt the eyes, but she is no Violet! is a very suitable woman. seems to use deodorant, a definite plus. is very sweet. In her own way. would make a good mother. seems to have a lot going for her. likes to help the elderly, very decent of her. is a very good woman - been through a lot. is very secure and sure of herself. has more curves then a circle! looks like Shannen Doherty! has very large er, tracts of land. has a voice like a trickling stream. has many virtues, including not nagging! is smart enough to watch 90210! always seems to smell like a rose. is a real woman! A knocka knocka knockout! looks like a blond, yet is smart. looks so good, she should be in a rag mag! could make a eunuch grow a tree! is sweet package of trusting beauty. is a blue jean baby queen. would give her life for her love. can supposedly please a man all night. makes the Olson Twins look like schoolgirls! makes Kim Basinger look plain! is like a medieval Cindy Crawford! has lots of men chasing her. is grade A female - With nice mellons! is too sexy for her hat. What do you think of that? is note a fake, she is for real. is so pretty, she would make a tree hard. makes men quiver at the slightest touch. makes Jennie Garth look homely! commands love by just walking by. would look wonderful no matter what clothes she wore. is very nearly the perfect looking woman. looks a bit like Shirly Temple - (When she looked good) makes men tingle like when they climbed the rope in. has a smile more beautiful then the sunrise. is so good looking she makes people varclempht! 93 must have been modeled after a model. makes men go insane! So hot! 95? is as good looking as Violet! makes mens chemicals boil! will still be there in the morning! has a fantastic body, and soul to match. Category:Strategy